1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device operable by the user applying pressure to selected pedals to operate specified functions on connected machinery. By ergonomic design, the present invention allows control of the machinery operation by use of either foot to avoid fatigue and related operator errors.
2. Prior Art
There are several uses in industrial equipment operation, medical, and home utensil control apparatus which allow for control by depression of a pedal with the operator's foot. Various control devices have included the use of multiple pedals, each related to a separate function in the controlled device or which when operated together produced a desired function of the controlled device. However, especially where an operator has been required to stand during control of the device, all prior existing pedal control systems have led to significant musculoskeletal fatigue, inhibited circulation, lack of recuperation time, and have subjected operators to undue levels of unsupported stress in the knee, pelvic and ankle joints. When an operator's body is unevenly supported by an asymmetric lower limb, the supportive muscle around the joints tire quickly due to constant strain and lack of proper recovery time, therefore causing the stress load to shift onto the skeletal structure of the limb causing the operator to maintain a constant awkward posture. The operator's constant awkward posture causes unneeded musculoskeletal discomfort and fatigue, possibly tendonitis, osteochronditis, or arthritis.
Pedals for use in controlling machinery such as sewing machines have been used and one such pedal control system is disclosed in Itakura, et at., U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,368. Itakura shows a mechanism for sewing machine control, and in FIG. 2 of that patent, a control device with three separate pedals is shown indicating separate controls related to separate and distinct functioning operations. A mechanism for allowing plural pedal controls where two pedals are required to control two distinct functions but allowing an identical tactile feel in both pedals is disclosed in Pietschmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,071. However, the structure and device disclosed in Pietschmann specifically relates to allowing each of multiple pedals to control separated functions in the equipment through a single electrical sensing element.
There are also numerous other pedal control devices showing multiple pedals in various arrangements to allow for control of specific, distinct operations of the machinery by actuation of each separate foot control. The art of machinery control devices does not disclose the use of pedals operable by either foot to control the same function in the controlled machinery. Yindra, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,398 for multiple controls operable by shifting the operator's foot in a sideways motion; Takahashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,080 for a foot controller of a surgical microscope with separate foot-operated controllers for various functions of a surgical microscope indicate the prior art. However, each of these pedal controls for machinery merely disclose the capability of controlling distinct functions with separate distinct pedal actuators, or each of these would require an operator to change his or her entire position in order to actuate a particular pedal with a different foot.